Quentin Pierce
"Hello there, I am the warden but I'll like it better if you think of me as your humble host. Which would make you my guest." - 'The Warden's Introduction' Quentin Pierce, also known as 'the Grim Reaper' by some of his underlings, is the Warden of the prison facilities on level 0 of the A.R.C. He is a minor character in the first act of Underhell: Chapter One. Despite his prominent position that essentially gives him authority over all the operations conducted on level 0, the role of the A.R.C facility as a prison is merely a secondary to generate more revenue through government paychecks to fund Janus and their primary projects, Posterus and Terminus. Thus, Pierce's role in the actual running of the facility is relatively minimal. Biography Like other employees in the A.R.C, Pierce is on a several year long contract that forbids him from leaving the complex or communicating with anyone beyond its exterior for that duration of time. Due to this, he is unable to contact his daughter, whom Bryan says hasn't spoken to him in two years. Despite this, Pierce clearly misses his daughter deeply and keeps a framed picture of her on the desk in his office. Appearances The day after Jake arrives to the A.R.C facility, he is escorted by Bryan to meet the Warden for an introductory speech. According to Bryan and several other prison guards, the Warden has a tendency to carry these speeches on for roughly twenty minutes. Just before Jake enters his office however, Bryan informs the Warden of some unspecified incident involving his daughter, causing Pierce to lose his focus and cut his speech as briefly as possible to grieve. Pierce is not seen again for the rest of the game, but his fate is implied shortly after Jake awakens to find the facility overrun with the infected. When attempting to gain access to the Warden's office to obtain the butchery key, Jake tracks down Pierce's last known location in the west block to get his key to the office. Within a security checkpoint containing an infected security guard, the key is discovered lying in a pool of smeared blood. Amidst the blood lies Pierce's framed photograph of his daughter, a blood stained hand print on the glass – though no body is present in the room. Given the large amount of blood pooled in the checkpoint – if it belongs to the Warden – it is unlikely that he survived the outbreak. However, his body cannot be found anywhere visited on level 0 and there is no further evidence to suggest that he survived or died. Though taking into account the low probability of survival and the fact that he was most likely not considered a level three employee, he would have likely been targeted for termination by Ito's men regardless if he survived long enough to see them. It's also worth mentioning that none of the security staff have ever displayed any interest in discussing or searching for Pierce, hinting they may already know he's dead or/and there is no point in searching for him. Trivia *Pierce uses a retextured FakeFactory Dr. Breen model. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Underhell Category:Minor Characters